


Rojo y Negro

by Fonseca_V



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonseca_V/pseuds/Fonseca_V
Summary: Los dos siempre tuvieron problemas y a los dos les hacía falta alguien especial, alguien que entendiera lo que es sufrir.Los dos chicos más testarudos y violentos de los los Power Rangers. Jason Scott y Zack Taylor al fin muestran su otra parte, su parte más humana.





	Rojo y Negro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos.  
> Soy muy nuevo en este fandom. De hecho este no es mi fandom totalmente aún, ya que yo soy escritor de Nivanfield, ese es mi fandom, el que siempre he seguido. Pero desde que vi los nuevos Power Rangers, quede fascinado con ellos, de verdad me encariñe demasiado con cada uno de los personajes, pero definitivamente el que más me encanto, fue Zack. Adoro a ese hombre, en fin. Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, la cual me gusta mucho, no me los he podido sacar de mi cabeza. He leído ya varios fics muy buenos de esta pareja y mi gusto por ellos se ha hecho más grande, así que hice esto con mucho cariño, de verdad espero que les guste.

Capítulo 1. Jason.

A pesar de que ya han pasado dos semanas del ataque a Angel Grove, Jason Scott sigue teniendo pesadillas cada noche con su pueblo destruido y sus amigos muertos, solo sueña con un futuro sombrío e incierto. Cada noche es lo mismo, no duerme, solo ve el techo como si fuera alguien más, lo ve hasta perderse en sus pensamientos y se esfuerza para no caer en el sueño de nuevo.

Cada mañana al levantarse, se alegra un poco, al ver que su padre ha puesto en el refrigerador, una foto de Ranger rojo. En todos los desayunos, su padre les cuenta a él y a su madre, lo agradecido y orgulloso que se siente de que el Ranger rojo lo haya salvado. Jason siente un poco de tristeza y le duele el saber que no puede decirle a su padre que él, es el Ranger rojo. Porque después de los desayunos, su padre le reprocha que por qué no puede ser un gran hombre, como el Ranger rojo. ¿Por qué está desperdiciando su vida con sus amigos? ¿Por qué no es un mejor hijo? 

De cierta manera, a Jason le afecta el hecho de que las únicas platicas que tiene con su padre, solo se basan en problemas de la escuela, ¿por qué solo le causa problemas?, se arrepiente de haber tenido a un hijo así. Jason quisiera poder tener una plática tonta con su padre como cuando él era pequeño, que hablaban de superhéroes. Cosas como cuando Jason le decía a su padre que quería ser astronauta cuando fuese grande.

El tiempo cambio. Su familia ya no es con el como la era antes, y tiene que aceptarlo, aunque le duela. 

Fuera de ahí, tiene a los demás Rangers, que sin duda, se ha convertido en algo sumamente importante para él. Claro, ser un líder de equipo no es cualquier cosa. Ha sido difícil conocer a cada uno de sus amigos por separado. Ha batallado mucho para mantener una conversación decente con Trini, ya que ella es un tanto agresiva y se aburre fácilmente de él, pero eso no le impide salir con ella a veces para divertirse. Billy es un ángel, es el más noble de los cinco, y ha aprendido mucho de él, realmente le hace bien estar con su amigo Billy. Kimberly, siempre tuvo cierta química con ella, y es muy amigo de ella, se entienden muy bien, pero se dio cuenta que él y ella no podrían estar juntos, es más como esa relación de amigos cercanos, confidentes del otro. Con el que ha batallado demasiado, e incluso más que Trini, es con Zack. Ese chico es muy difícil de tratar y es una de las personas más impredecibles que ha conocido Jason. Ha tenido cierta curiosidad respecto a la vida de Zack, pero no se ha podido contestar ninguna pregunta ya que desde el ataque de Rita, Zack y él no han hablado mucho más que por simples mensajes, y eso porque Trini obligó a Zack a comprarse un celular para que todo el equipo estuviera comunicado. Se propuso de un momento a otro, saber más del Ranger negro.

La escuela seguía siendo inútil para él. No encontraba la manera de encontrar algo que lo motivará, algo que lo hiciera creer que es bueno para algo, algo más que ser un Power Ranger. Sus intentos de búsqueda eran inútiles, así que decidió no pensar tanto en ello ya que cuando lo hacía, se perdía mucho en eso.  
Pero algo cambio en el una noche. La luna estaba en su punto más alto cuando en la cocina de la casa de Jason, su padre se encontraba gritándole una vez más.

-¡Dios, Jason!- El padre decía cada palabra con una gran furia en sus ojos, los cuales no les quitaba de encima al joven.  
-No te entiendo, ¿por qué siempre eres así? ¡No te veo futuro!-  
-No hay nada que entender padre, no sé cómo quieres que sea, simplemente soy yo…-  
\- Me tienes harto, ¿cuándo piensas cambiar Jason? Ser otra persona mejor, ser un mejor hijo.-  
Esas últimas palabras afectaron mucho a Jason, al punto de gritarle también.  
-¡Sabes algo padre, he intentado cambiar!- Con los ojos apunto de soltar lágrimas, Jason proseguía hablando.  
-Tengo nuevos amigos. No me he metido en más problemas como antes, tal vez no vaya muy bien en la escuela, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo.-  
-Ahora me pongo a pensar que esos nuevos amigos que tienes tú, solo te están quitando el tiempo. Creo que después de tú delito, cambiaste y perdí a mi hijo de antes.-

Jason sin más no poder, comenzó a llorar de lo cansado y estresado que lo volvía cada vez hablaba de esto con su padre.  
Sin decir una palabra más, Jason salió huyendo por la puerta demasiado rápido. Solo comenzó a correr hasta más no poder.  
Él sabía que los demás Rangers, sus amigos ahora, no eran una pérdida de tiempo, realmente se convirtieron en una nueva familia para él.  
La mejor opción para él, fue correr hacía el bosque, cerca de donde habían tenido el accidente la primera vez que conoció a todos.

Corrió hasta de verdad estar lejos del pueblo que le recordaba todos los errores que ha cometido y que al parecer, no se borran. Cuando logró encontrar un lugar tranquilo para descansar, decidió sentarse encime de una roca grande que le daba un buen apoyo para sentarse. Se dio cuenta que no había estado allí antes, y le gusto la manera en que las estrellas inundaban el cielo nocturno, creaban un ambiente realmente bello y de cierta manera, acogedor.

-Debería ver las estrellas más seguido.- Se dijo así mismo. 

Todo era tranquilo, hasta el instante que escucho cómo se rompió una rama cerca de donde él estaba. Por un momento imagino muchas cosas; un animal salvaje, un hombre dispuesto a herirlo, algún vagabundo cerca de ahí. Pero sus ideas se esfumaron cuando vio una chaqueta negra muy familiar saliendo de los arbustos.

-Hey, rojo, perdona por asustarte, pero ¿no es muy tarde para andar por aquí solo?-  
-Oh, hola Zack, lo mismo digo yo hacía a ti.- Se le hacía muy raro encontrarse a Zack en ese sitio.  
-Yo pregunté primero jefe, así que tú contesta.- Terminó diciendo Zack con su mirada siempre retadora hacia Jason.  
Jason lo miró de una manera curiosa y decidió no contarle el motivo de su estancia ahí.  
-Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, tú sabes, distraerme un rato.-  
-Vaya…. Un chico más normal saldría al patio de su casa o algún lugar cerca del pueblo, pero tú decidiste salir lo más lejos en una noche oscura en el bosque ¿para distraerte?  
Suena interesante rojo.- Al terminar, Zack le dedico una sonrisa como de las que siempre tiene todos los días cuando habla con los demás, una sonrisa que Jason se ha dado cuenta, es muy particular de Zack.  
-Solo cállate Zack, ¿tú que haces aquí? Es tu turno de contestar.-  
-Solo hago una caminata nocturna para cansarme un rato, sabes que no soy mucho de estar encerrado en casa, prefiero salir.-  
Jason quería preguntar sobre el estado de salud de la madre de Zack, pero sabe que aún eso es un tema delicado y que Zack aún no tiene la confianza suficiente como para hablar de ello.  
-Esa roca parece suficientemente grande como para dos personas, ¿puedo acompañarte?-

Sin antes de que Jason contestará a esa pregunta, Zack ya se había sentado a su lado empujándolo para que le hiciera más espacio.  
Pasaron así sentados unos minutos disfrutando del fresco aire que había ahí, bañándose en la luz que reflejaba cada estrella arriba de ellos. Un paisaje simplemente bello. No había gritos, problemas, juicios, alienígenas a quién enfrentar, ni nadie que les diera órdenes. Solo estaban ellos dos y la luna como su testigo.

Jason se sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tranquilo. Recordó que él quería hablar más con Zack, conocer más a su compañero, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para entablar alguna conversación el con el Ranger negro. Justo cuando él iba hablar, Zack se le adelanto nuevamente.

-Sabes… Cuando veo las estrellas cada noche, ellas hacen que me olvide que soy un superhéroe adolescente, que mi madre está enferma o que necesito conseguir otro trabajo para apoyar más.- Zack miraba el cielo nocturno sin bajar la vista para mirar a Jason. –Es por eso que amo las noches estrelladas como esta.-

Jason solo quedo pensativo después de eso. Su curiosidad de saber quién es Zack, eran más inmensas, realmente lo quería conocer a profundidad.

-Es bueno saber un dato curioso sobre ti como este. ¿Qué otro puedo saber?-  
-Eso es todo por ahora rojo, lo demás no es interesante.-

Pero a Jason si le interesaba saber, empezó a creer que Zack es una persona muy misteriosa, que debajo de su rebeldía y su locura, hay otro chico, y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, tenía que ser un amigo de verdad para Zack, tal vez Jason necesitaba uno también.

-Deja de llamarme rojo, odio que tú y Trini lo hagan, solo llámenme por mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?-  
Zack solo dedicó una risa que confundió a Jason.  
-Lindo puchero Jason, no sabía qué hacías de esos.-  
Dicho esto, Jason solo puso su cara muy roja.  
-No lo hago… Tarado.-  
Si lo haces, estás haciendo uno ahora mismo, jajajaja…-  
-Cállate Zack.- 

Después de eso, Zack tenía una sonrisa más grande. Por alguna razón, a Jason le gusto ver esa sonrisa, lo hizo sentir tranquilo de alguna forma.  
Volvieron a quedar en silencio nuevamente, pero a diferencia del otro, este silencio era cómodo, se sentía agradable entre ellos.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- comenzó a hablar Jason esta vez. –Odio ser un adolescente, me refiero a todo eso que cargamos nosotros, pero ahora súmale que tenemos el peso del mundo en nuestros hombros, es como si no tuviéramos ya suficiente con nuestros problemas.- esta vez Jason no quitaba la mirada del cielo.  
Zack solo lo veía como tratando de averiguar otra cosa de Jason.  
-Si, a veces creo que todo es una gran mierda.- 

Jason sintió la mano de Zack en su hombro. No esperaba que su compañero hiciera eso, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Tengo una idea Jason.- Zack lo veía con si fuera un niño, con una mirada en su rostro llena de emoción y sencillez. Jason solo se le quedo viendo.  
-Vamos rojo, levanta tu trasero de ahí.-  
-Zack… Deja de decirme rojo.- Muy adentro de Jason, le gustaba como sonaba cuando Zack le decía rojo a él.  
-Sí, sí, jefe, pero levántate, sé que hacer en estos momentos.- Sin dudarlo más, Zack jaló a Jason del brazo y básicamente se lo llevo corriendo al adentrarse al bosque.  
-¡ZACK, ZACK. ZACK, BASTA! ¿A dónde demonios me llevas? ¿Podrías decirme antes de que me dejes sin brazo? ¡ZACK!-  
Y Zack jamás lo volteo a ver, realmente estaba muy concentrado en su camino por llegar a su destino.  
-Jason, chillas mucho, ¿lo sabes? Además de que haces muchos pucheros bobos, es bueno que por fin vaya conociendo a mi jefe.-  
Jason no supo que decir y solo sacó un risita nerviosa como respuesta.

Agarró a Jason de la mano y lo llevo caminando tranquilamente. Él no sabía si soltar la mano de Zack o seguir agarrándola, al final de cuentas, Zack le agarró la mano a él. Se sentía raro al hacer esto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le agarro la mano a alguien, y por alguna razón, no se sentía tan mal, se podría acostumbrar.  
Llego el momento en el que Zack le soltó la mano. Jason inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la falta de calor que había en su mano después de eso.  
Llegaron a lo que parecía un acantilado, obviamente Jason solo estaba confundido con el lugar, ¿qué estaban haciendo ahí?

-Piensas que sería mejor suicidarnos al tirarnos de este acantilado, ¿Zack? ¿En serio es tu mejor idea?-  
-Suicidarnos no, pero tirarnos si.- Después de eso, Zack se puso dando la espalda al acantilado y se dejó caer.  
-¡ZACK!- Jason de verdad estaba asustado, no conocía mucho a Zack, pero obviamente no lo dejaría hacer una estupidez como esta.  
-¡ZACK! Por favor, contesta, eres un grandísimo estúpido….! ZACK!- Jason realmente no estaba preparado para esto, estaba entrando en pánico.  
¡ZAAAACCK!-

Cuando se acercó al acantilado, se dio cuenta que no era exactamente eso. Abajo había un gran lago. Si, estaba alto, pero nadie podría matarse a esta altura.

-¿Ya dejaste de chillar Jason? Para que me puedas acompañar aquí abajo.- Era Zack quien se encontraba abajo con una sonrisa muy burlona.  
-Eres un grandísimo idiota Zack, en serio lo eres y no, no bajaré contigo.- Había cierta furia en la cara de Jason, realmente lo había asustado con ese salto.  
-Aunque tuviera tu cartera, ¿no bajarías Jason?-  
Inmediatamente Jason se revisó sus bolsillos y Zack estaba en lo correcto, no tenía su cartera por ningún lado.  
-¿Cómo rayos…?-  
-Yo que tú, bajaba rojo.-  
-Oh Zack, acabas de ganarte una paliza, créeme que lo hiciste.-  
-No creo que logres darme una paliza estando allí arriba y yo abajo- Zack seguía retándolo y aún tenía esa mirada en su rostro que básicamente hacía que Jason hiciera las cosas.  
Jason salto y cuando llegó al agua, se sintió algo liberado, la adrenalina y el agua, tal vez no fue mala idea después de todo, se sintió bien haber hecho eso.  
-Ahora idiota, te tengo.-  
-Jajaja… No lo creo Jason, primero alcánzame, tal vez puedas hacerlo.-

Al principio, Jason realmente quería golpear a Zack, pero ahora, de verdad se estaba divirtiendo con él. Zack era realmente rápido, pero podría alcanzarlo.  
Cuando por fin lo alcanzo, él y Zack comenzaron a forcejear y después comenzaron una pequeña guerra para ver quién le aventaba más agua al otro. Era como ver dos niños jugando en el agua.

La guerra termino, hubo un empate pero Zack seguía diciendo que él fue el mejor luchando, Jason solo le decía que sí. Al final, los dos jóvenes terminaron acostados en la tierra viendo nuevamente el cielo nocturno ¿Cómo es que habían terminado mojados en la noche muy adentro del bosque? Al final de cuentas no le importaba a Jason, resulto para él, una de sus mejores noches, necesitaba de algo así y nunca creyó que Zack podía dárselo. 

-Eres un buen ladrón, compañero.- Decía Jason con una voz aún cansada por el juego en el agua.  
-No amigo mío, tú eres muy distraído.-  
Jason solo vio a Zack y comenzó a reírse, parecía que nunca le iba a poder ganar a Zack en algo.  
Zack fue contagiado por la risa de Jason y comenzó hacer lo mismo. Dos adolescentes riendo en una noche estrellada dentro de la oscuridad y tranquilidad que solo el bosque les podía ofrecer.  
-Zack…-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Gracias, por darme una noche como esta, no sabes cómo me hacía falta. Gracias por eso, siento que te debo una amigo.-  
Los dos se sentaron y se miraron fijamente.  
-No te preocupes Jason, yo también me divertí, y aparte ahora somos amigos, supongo que los amigos se ayudan, así que esto intente hacer.  
-Pues lo hiciste bien, gracias.-  
Los dos aún no interrumpían sus miradas, seguían tan concentrados observándose el uno al otro.  
-Zack, no pienses mal ni nada de eso, pero, ¿te puedo abrazar?- Jason inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle pedido tal cosa a Zack pero quería sentir a su compañero más cerca de alguna manera, aparte, necesitaba un abrazo.-  
-Oye, no te preocupes idiota, solo acércate, ven.-  
Segundos después, los dos se encontraban conectados mediante un abrazo sincero y tierno.  
Jason se sentía tan cómodo al sentir el calor de Zack cerca de él, lo tranquilizaba, no pensaba en nada malo más que en lo hermosa que era esa noche.  
El momento fue interrumpido por el celular de Jason. Él sabía quién era, pero no iba contestar, no lo haría sabiendo que era su padre quien lo llamaba.  
-Creo que es mejor que contestes, rojo.- Jason se maldijo así mismo por no haberse deshecho de su celular antes.  
-Sí, creo que me tengo que ir, mis padres deben estar histéricos ahora mismo.-  
Cuando Jason se estaba levantando para tomar rumbo hacia su casa, Zack le habló.  
-Oye, Jason, nunca me dijiste por qué estabas aquí realmente.-  
Jason se sorprendió, no pensó que Zack se daría cuenta de eso.  
-No vale la pena contarte eso Zack, pero lo que si valdría mucho la pena, sería que volviéramos a repetir esto, claro, si tú quieres también.-  
A continuación, Zack solo le regalo una sonrisa a Jason, de esas que tanto le gustan a él, esa sonrisa sincera de Zack.  
-Claro que si rojo, tenlo por seguro.-  
Jason solo movió la cabeza como en desaprobación y soltó una pequeña risa ya que Zack aún lo seguía llamando rojo, realmente era muy difícil ganarle a Zack.  
-Ok, supongo que te veré después Zack, buenas noches.-  
-Buenas noches.-

Y con eso, los dos jóvenes se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivas casas, ansiando verse de nuevo otro día. Jason sabía que algo cambio en el aquella noche, pero no sabía que era exactamente eso. Lo que si fue seguro, es que aquella noche, él logró dormir como un bebé.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas de ortografía, pero desde hace un buen rato que había dejado de escribir, así que uno se oxida cuando deja de hacer algo, jajaja.  
> Dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión. :)


End file.
